


Courtship

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beginnings, Coffee Shops, Courtship, Dating, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Giving, Godfather Sirius Black, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Manor, Mentor Remus Lupin, Pureblood Culture, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “No. I’m not okay. I did something stupid.” Harry groaned, trying to cover his face with his hands, but Sirius wasn’t going to have that.“Harry. It is not the end of the world.” Sirius argued, “Why don’t you stand up and we can talk about it like adults. What was this stupid thing you did?”“I kissed Draco Malfoy.” Harry stated firmly, watching his Godfather’s face pale considerably would have been hilarious, if Harry wasn’t freaking out himself.“Oh Merlin. It is the end of the world.” Sirius moaned, “What were you thinking Harry?”





	Courtship

Harry had been meeting up with Draco for a few months now. It was a good feeling to finally be someone other that “The Saviour” or “The Boy That Lived”, with Draco, he was just Harry, or Potter if he made Draco angry enough. But for some reason, he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. He wasn’t entirely sure what, but he was going to figure it out.  
“Harry.” Draco frowned, stepping out of the back room, “What are you doing here? We haven’t even opened yet.”

‘There’s something I need you to know before we hang out tonight.” Harry responded, he was glad that he was a Gryffindor because he was sure he wouldn’t have been brave to do what he was about to do. Harry leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Draco’s lips. He hoped that the action would convey what he was trying to say.

“Oh.” Draco said, somewhat dazed. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the blond’s expression. He didn’t push him away or reject him, and Harry could only hope that that was a good thing.

“Well. Erm. I’ll see you later.” Harry smiled shyly, before leaving the building.

“So…” Blaise began, “You and Potter?”

“Yeah.” Draco affirmed, he knew that the attraction was mutual, but he wasn’t going to act on it and ruin what they had. The fact that Harry did made Draco feel all warm inside. The blond wasn't sure how Harry would feel about the fact that Blaise was there to witness something so private.

ღ

The problem with acting on instinct and bravery was that you had to deal with the consequences of what you did later. That’s the only thing that could explain why Harry was currently crouched on the floor with his hand over his face. It didn’t help that it felt like his face was burning and the only sound he could hear was his heart thumping.  
“What on earth are you doing?” Sirius questioned, crouching in front of him and moving Harry’s hands away from his face, “Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not okay. I did something stupid.” Harry groaned, trying to cover his face with his hands, but Sirius wasn’t going to have that.

“Harry. It is not the end of the world.” Sirius argued, “Why don’t you stand up and we can talk about it like adults. What was this stupid thing you did?”

“I kissed Draco Malfoy.” Harry stated firmly, watching his Godfather’s face pale considerably would have been hilarious, if Harry wasn’t freaking out himself.

“Oh Merlin. It is the end of the world.” Sirius moaned, “What were you thinking Harry?”

“Really. The two of you should consider theatre. With all this melodrama, I’m sure we could create a soap opera or something.” Remus snorted, “And it’s not really a big deal. Everyone knows that Harry and Draco have been dancing around each other for years now. But Harry you have to talk to Lucius and Narcissa if you plan on courting Draco.”

“Oh yeah. Pure-blood traditions.” Sirius laughed, “And it’s not like we haven’t had our fair share of snogging a Malfoy.”

“Wait. What?” Remus frowned, “Please tell me you did not snog Cissy.”

“Okay. I’m just going to get going now.” Harry announced, “Yeah. Bye.”

“Of course not! She’s my cousin!” Sirius recoiled, the two were completely unaware of Harry wanting to leave. So the younger wizard apparated before the conversation got more awkward. Now that he knew that he had to see the Malfoys before he even tried to date Draco made things a little more daunting. The brunette landed flat on his face on a really soft rug. He wasn’t aware that he even had a rug that soft at his place. Harry’s eyed widened at the sight of the two Malfoys staring at him in shock.

“Are you okay?” Narcissa asked cautiously, the two appeared to be enjoying a glass of wine before Harry had disturbed them. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet before bowing.

“Yeah. I am so sorry.” Harry apologised profusely, “My apparation went wrong.”

“There must be more of a reason than that.” Lucius commented, “You can’t just apparate somewhere without thinking about it.”

“My -Er Godfather told me that I would have to ask for your approval to court Draco.” Harry frowned, Lucius terrified him.

“Oh.” Narcissa breathed, before turning to Lucius, “Well. He has proven himself as a worthy match with Draco, don’t you think?”

“I believe so.” Lucius agreed reluctantly, “Only a powerful wizard could break through that many wards without injuring themselves.”

“And he does have some pure blood in him.” Narcissa added, smiling. No one really cared for bloody purity lately, but Harry wouldn’t be surprised that Lucius and Narcissa would still find some importance in it. Ideals like that weren’t easily discarded.

“We approve you request on courting our son.” Lucius stated, “Do you know what you must do now?”

“I have to do something?” Harry asked curiously, not knowing that there was anything else to it. The Malfoys didn’t seem to take offence to the question, they just appeared to be amused by it.

“Of course.” Narcissa smiled, “You have to send him gifts to show that you fancy him and wish to court him. But now it’s up to Draco whether or not he wishes to accept the pursuit.”

“Oh dear Lord. He’s going to reject me.” Harry muttered, earning a snort from one of the Malfoys, he had a feeling it was Lucius.

“You will have to wait and see.” Nacissa grinned, “Now don’t you have to get prepared for a date?”

“Wait. What does Draco like?” Harry asked, “I don’t want to get him anything that he doesn’t like.”

The rest of his time spent with the Malfoys was Lucius and Narcissa compiling a list of things that Draco liked. As soon as Harry left the mansion, the brunette went to every store and bought each item on the list. By the time the date came around, Harry’s hands were full. He was slightly late, so Draco was already at the restaurant, the blond looked shocked to see all the gifts and let out a startled laugh as Harry put them on the table.  
“Do I need to ask?” Draco queried, he was curious about who Harry had talked to know all his favourite things.

“I asked your parents if I could court you and they said that I had to bring gifts to show that I liked you.” Harry blushed furiously. Draco couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of endearment for the brunette. The fact that he was brave enough to face his parents even though he made it clear that he was terrified of Lucius. And it didn’t help that Harry was making an effort of following pure-blood traditions in order to pursue him.

“I accept.” Draco smiled, earning a wide eyed look from the brunette.

“You accept!” Harry yelled, quite elated at the announcement, “So we’re going out?”

“Yes. We’re going out.” Draco laughed, as Harry decided to spin him in the air.

** Fin **


End file.
